Do you believe?
by silverVOID
Summary: A noco AU fanfic. Credit to mirthfullespurr on tumblr for coming up with the idea. Noah is killed, and people think that his former house is haunted. But Cody, who moves into the abandoned home, doesn't seem to believe. So Noah's ghost decides to make him. Rated T for violence and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Kill

It was almost eight o'clock, perhaps a few minutes till, and the clouds hung heavily in the sky. Noah packed his bags and got ready to leave work. Izzy always pestered him about leaving earlier, but he didn't mind working so late; it wasn't like anyone was waiting for him. He pulled a dark grey coat over his thin form and walked outside into the frigid winter wind. The small tap of his footsteps echoed down the empty parking lot. Glancing once more to the snow-covered building he called work, he walked into his warm, heated car, shut the door, put in his keys, and drove off. One hour.

It was a quiet drive; the route he took from work had only a few cars scattered sparsely throughout the road. Peering into the rear-view mirror, he noticed the headlights of a vehicle driving right behind him. Noah kept on driving, taking the occasional highway exit, until he reached the small town he lived in. Little did he know that the car was still driving after him, sneakily following through the cold. 45 minutes.

Eventually he reached his house. It was a small house, at the edge of town, near the woods. He parked his car and went onto his porch, getting out his key. Suddenly he was aware of the sound of a car driving, but he turned around and saw nothing. He shrugged and went inside. 30 minutes.

Noah walked into his kitchen and got a mug of coffee to warm him up. When it was done he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Unfortunately for him, the loud TV's noise blared out the sound of footsteps on the creaky porch. 15 minutes.

When the show he was watching was over, he went upstair to get ready for bed. When he was finished and about to sleep, he felt a nagging feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. Meanwhile someone was walking out of the foyer and to the stairs. 10 minutes.

Scared, Noah peered through out the window. In front of his house he noticed the car that was following him on the highway was parked there. Five minutes.

He sat on his bed, transfixed in dreadful terror, as he listened to the increasingly louder footsteps coming up the staircase. Three minutes.

Like a cat about to catch and kill a mouse, the man stood outside the bedroom door patiently, feeling the intense fear of the young man inside. One minute.

The person outside the door checked their watch and then burst open the door. Noah screamed. The man only grinned insanely as it revealed the collection of knives in their coat. 30 seconds.

Backing away the from the figure, Noah began to inwardly panic. He had been training for this moment all his life, but his escape smarts melted out of his brain like a snowman in Hell. He could only watch as the man selected their knife in a painfully slow fashion. 15 seconds.

The madman picked a horribly large dagger out of his coat and closed it. Noah screamed for help, but he knew the townspeople would never hear. He was in a rather secluded house, after all. The person lifted the dagger high in the air. It did not miss it's mark. Two seconds.

The murderer glanced at the body, then to his watch. Zero seconds. The kill had been perfectly timed. He grinned.

**A/N: Hi, and welcome to my fic :D. As stated, this is an AU, so there's a lot of changes I made. Like the characters are generally 22-23 years old, and Noah's a top secret agent :3 ooooooooooooooo. Look, I dunno. I needed a reason for him to be assasinated. But yeah. So, er... please review! Credit for mirthfullespurr on tumblr for the idea :D. Aaaaaannnnddddd, g'night!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Move

"Sure you wanna buy that house?"

The woman who questioned him - Courtney, he remembered - eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Cody asked. The two were standing outside a house slightly on the edge of a small town, next to the woods. It was of relatively good size, a bit small, but still good.

"Because," Courtney said, with an air of impatience and superiority in her voice, _"I_ was a C.I.T. when I was younger, so I know things."

"No one cares about C.I.T.s anymore, Courtney," Cody sighed.

She glared. "Whatever. But haven't you ever heard the town legend?"

"What legend?"

"Idiot," she muttered. Raising her voice, she added, "A year ago, on the third of December, a 23-year old man named Noah was murdered here. They say his ghost still haunts the house, ready to-"

"A ghost legend? Ah, I don't care about those," Cody said plainly. "I don't believe in ghosts. And," he said, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "surely a former _C.I.T._ wouldn't either."

"Well- you've got an awful lot of nerve, you know!" Courtney fumed. "Thinking about mocking _me-"_

"I'll take it," Cody interrupted. Courtney stopped her rant and blinked.

"You're buying the house?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well.. okay." As he didn't seem to care about being haunted, and because she worked real-estate and would get some money, she let their little argument slide and sold him the house. _I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_ she thought.

* * *

Cody opened the door to his brand new home. It was a major improvement from his measly college dorm. He unpacked his stuff and began to set everything up.

A small gust of wind blew by him, and he shivered and looked around. But... all the windows were closed. _But- how can that be?_ he thought. He shrugged and continued to unpack.

He finished a few hours later, close to 7 o'clock. Remembering that he had no food with him for dinner, Cody drove to the grocery to get some. After buying his food, he noted to himself that the townspeople were very neighborly and well-intended, but the legends flying around were crazy! _It seemed like a town of monsters or something,_ Cody thought, after listening to a man go on and on about how he could've sworn he saw Slender Man. He took his bags to his car and was just getting in when he felt another cold breeze go by him. _It's probably just the winter wind again,_ he thought calmly, and drove off without any further interruptions...

* * *

...That is, until he got home. He could still feel mysterious wind flowing in the house, and try as he might, he could not keep on admitting to himself that the house was drafty, as he made sure every opening was sealed shut.

He ate his dinner in silence, trying to ignore the cold. When he looked up he could've sworn he saw a silvery figure in the chair across from him but he blinked and it was gone. Fed up with all the strange paranormal junk going on, Cody shouted, "What do you want?"

The wind became fierce, and blew in a sort of miniature cyclone. He could slightly make out the figure in there, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Cody stared at the other end of the table for a really long time, then cleared the table of his dishes and went into the living room with his laptop.

Quick as a flash, he turned it on and went straight to Facebook, and his Gmail. He had to admit to himself, he was a huge geek for computers. But checking the two former tabs, he groaned in dismay. Sierra was at it again.

For the past couple weeks - no, months - the crazed blogger has been stalking every profile of every account he had, covering them with comments like, "CODY, U R SOOOO CUTE! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MARRIED!1!" and "CODY, I LUV U SO MUCH! WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE 6:00?" Every time he'd have to shield his eyes from all the caps lock and politely explain to her that he wasn't interested - _Not that it ever gets through her thick skull,_ Cody thought bitterly. But nonetheless, he typed his plea for her to leave him alone for another time. And that's when it happened.

As soon as the clock struck nine, the small cyclone he had seen earlier had reappeared, along with the figure. Cody attempted to hide back a scream, only to have it hurtle out of him. It was a ghostly pale figure, with a slightly blue tone. It had longish dark hair, a shirt with first another shirt and a sweater vest over it, and a cool, calculating gaze.

"Wha- what are you?!" Cody gasped.

"The correct pronoun is _who,"_ the ghost snapped. "And, what are _you_ doing on my couch?"

"I-I-" Cody was dumbstruck.

"Speaking of which, scoot over, will ya?" the ghost said as it casually floated toward the couch and sat after Cody scooted.

"B-but- this is impossible! There are no ghosts!" he stammered.

It merely shrugged. "There were no germs, and then someone caught the flu."

"So she was right..." Cody whispered to himself.

"Of course she was right; she was a C.I.T.," said the ghost.

Cody glared.

**A/N: Chapter uno, woo! I can't believe it, I mean two reviews, two follows, and two favorites on the prologue, on the first ****_day_****! Like, WOW, thank you! I haven't been this successful since, well, never! But thank you all, and chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The ghost

"...So then he's takin out this dagger, right? And I'm freaking out, I'm trapped inside with this assassin, and then he plunges it in my chest and-" he paused to pretend to choke, fall and die "-bye bye, Noah," the ghost finished.

"Wow..." Cody said in quiet amazement. "So that's how... but, uh, why were you assassinated in the first place?" he asked.

Noah looked away. "Secret. It's spy stuff, can't tell you that stuff."

"You're a spy?!"

Realizing his mistake, he looked around nervously. "What? No, it's just that-"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Cody exclaimed. "I live in the house of a ghost-spy-thingie!"

_"'Thingie'?"_ He narrowed his eyes disdainfully. "I'm not a 'thingie', I-"

"Who did you work for? What things did you do? Did-" Cody's excited babble was suddenly cut off by Noah's hand covering his mouth.

"One at a time, please," he snapped.

"Wow, your hand is cold," Cody said randomly. Once he got going on talking, it was pretty hard for him to stop.

_"No,"_ Noah said. "Me, having cold hands? Impossible, what do you think I am, a_ ghost_ or something?"

"But so how did you become a spy? And what about your family? Did they know?" Cody asked, ignoring the ghost's sarcasm.

"That's two at a time, but I'll take it," Noah muttered. "It's a family thing. My great-great-great-whatever was an Indian spy, and apparently he passed down the heritage. Me and my other eight siblings eventually became agents as well, and then I did something, and my parent's got really pissy, and so I ran away." He then added, "But I still became a spy, I mean, who wouldn't want to be one, right?" He laughed slightly hollowly.

"Wow...uh, what did you do to make them mad?"

"Silence, Cody. I've told you that I was a spy, I don't need to tell you anything else."

"Okay..." Cody sighed. "And one more thing..." He paused.

"Spit it out already," came Noah's annoyed voice.

"Are you going to haunt me for the rest of my life?"

Noah blinked. "I have the choice not to, but I must say, I've been in silence for a year, with no one to talk to, and it gets pretty boring. So I may follow you around a bit," he admitted.

He blinked. "Well, I guess that's okay," said Cody. "I mean, you're a pretty nice friend, Noah."

The spirit grinned. "I don't get that a lot," he confessed.

The passing silence was interrupted by the clocktower in the distance, it's deep bellow proclaiming that it was 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh crap!" Cody exclaimed. "I was planning on getting a new job here, and the interviews are starting in a half hour! I gotta run!" He leapt up and grabbed his coat, Noah glancing at him hesitantly before following.

Smoothing his cowlicks in the rear view mirror while driving down the road nervously, Cody glanced around the unfamiliar town for the correct address. Meanwhile, Noah was sitting in the passenger's seat while staring lazily out the window. The fact that he was drumming his fingers on the armrest did not help Cody's stress levels.

"Will you please stop that?" Cody growled. "It's getting on my nerves." Noah looked up.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "It's okay." A pause.

"You know, one time I dressed up as a deer."

Noah blinked. _"What?"_

"A deer." Cody blushed. "I-I was walking in the woods, dressed as a deer. And I was eating some barbeque chips. So... I ran out of the chips and found some berries, and then I got mauled by a bear."

Noah burst out laughing. Wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes, he said quietly, "Sorry. But- why the hell were you dressed as a deer in the first place?"

"Uh..." Cody looked at the steering wheel as if it would give him answers. Why did _he_ dress as a deer? "Oh, hey, look, we're here."

"What place is this, even? I don't remember it." Noah said.

"It might be new," Cody said as he got out of the car. Noah followed shortly after. They walked in silence to the front doors. When they were opened, they made way to a glorious sight. The floors were of marble, and there was a glass table with a vase of flowers on it. Behind the smooth, wooden secretary desk was a pretty raven-haired Asian looking girl about their age.

"Can I help you?" the lady said flatly. Cody noticed on a nametag that her name was Heather.

"Um, yes- uh- Do you know where I can find someone by the name of Gw-"

"Third door on the left," Heather cut off.

Cody grinned. "Great, thanks. Uh, You wanna go out for coffee some time?-"

"No."

"Sheesh," Cody muttered at her curt refusal. Noah only scoffed.

"Quit trying to flirt with every girl you meet and get on with it already?" Cody nodded and walked to the room of his future boss.

**A/N: Oy, sorry I couldn't update this sooner. Snowdays, essays and exams *DUNDUNDUN* are being flung at me from all directions! This was supposed to be of the next chapter but I cut it in half... cuz I felt like it. Hopefully the chapters will be quicker though, I mean I'm grounded and can't draw now, and plus I'm entering a stage of depression (which of course is bad, but at least I write more!). But, um- yeah, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys ^^"**

**Sorry for the long break on here, I just got back from Japan and am going through terrible jetlag. I'm spending most of my time napping. Not to mention I'm desperately trying to raise my grade so my parents won't take away my computer... but that's probably gonna happen anyways, because I don't have access to my homework right now and it's due tomorrow... /sigh**

**Also, I'm a mess right now. I've been having nightmares, crying myself to sleep, and all I can think about are my grades and how I'm never going to get my drawing tablet back. And how I'm going to loose my computer.**

**Well anyways, thanks for all the follows and reviews, I honestly didn't expect this much because this is my first fic that's not based entirely off breaking the fourth wall, humor, and action (Twisted Galaxies), but instead on romance and less obnoxious humor. So, really, thanks.**

**I'll try to update as much as I can on my school computer at least,**

**~sV**


End file.
